


Help?

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, Genderbend AU bc i’m gay, I referenced a rlly old Will Smith meme from Youtube Rewind 2018, I’m sorry, Kleinsen, Lesbian Sex, Wow this is rlly badly written, lesbian shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kleinsen Genderbend AU and they fuck. But it’s unfinished unless someone comments that they want me to finish it.





	Help?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so badly written, just don’t. I’m not orphaning this because it’s smut, but because it’s really badly written, lol. Also, this is unfinished AF and I probably will never finish it unless I get, like, one comment asking me to finish it, lmao (no but really i will if even one person actually wants me to finish it lol).

I sit up in my bed, feeling weighted by my exhaustion. 

What time is it? I thought, groggily.

I grabbed my phone off my desk and checked the time, 2 AM. 

Yikes.

I rub my sagging eyes with my palms. 

I probably should just grab a glass of water at this point; my throat is dry as hell right now and this room’s temperature is higher than Connie on a Saturday night in her basement. 

I sigh and slide off the bed. I walk out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. I grab a glass from the cabinet and pour some cold water and ice into it from the fridge. 

Eva is staying over for the night because my dad and mom aren’t home right now, they’re off for a business trip; I just decided to invite her over, it’s not like my parents would care. I remember the exact way I felt when I opened the door and she stood there, and I realized, wow my crush is staying with me overnight while my parents are away in a different country. Obviously, she’s straight, but... still. She’s staying in the basement right now. 

Maybe I should check on her? Ask her if she needs anything, I guess. I think to myself while leaning on the kitchen table, sipping some c r i s p y and cold fresh water. 

Yeah, I guess I’ll check in on her. I shrugged. 

I headed down the hallway to the basement, the ice of my drink jingling as I walked. I opened the door and walked down the stairs, half-way down the stairs I realize: the lights were all off, I mean, obviously. No normally functioning human is awake at 3 AM. 

And suddenly I hear a tiny noise, I pause in my walk down the stairs. I listen in, what in God’s name is she doing at 3 fucking AM at someone else’s house. 

I hear quiet panting and a tiny sob (?), and really wet noises- Oh. She’s definitely fucking herself. I flush an overwhelmingly dark shade of red and nearly drop my glass of water in my hand. 

Well. Shit. What do I do. I mean... I could walk back upstairs but she’ll hear me definitely the second time, right? I mean I’m carrying a glass of ice water with me, too, it’d be impossible not to hear. 

I sweat profusely. 

I seriously just had to walk in on my crush masturbating because, for some reason God hates me. Hasa diga Eebowai. I was about to contemplate just walking up the stairs really, really quietly but god, oh fuck, I hear Eva just moan in the most utterly sinful way, WHAT IS THIS LIFE I’M LIVING? IS THIS A PORNO? WHAT IS GOING ON I JUST WANTED A GLASS OF WATER.

I inhale deeply. Ok. There’s literally one thing I can try. (Actually there are probably several different things I could probably do in this situation, but my teenage hormones are way too strong right now.) 

I walked down the rest of the stairs casually, not bothering to be cautious. And. Fuck. I knew she was jerking off but my lesbian eyes were not prepared for this. 

Eva had her hand down her skirt with her head tilted back, her blond hair falling onto the couch and her face looking so blissed out, blushing, eyes rolled back, sweat dripping down her neck and everything. 

I leaned against the wall with my forearm and coughed not very subtly and said, “Yo.” I moved my drink in a circular motion, like it was a fancy wine glass. 

Eva’s head shot straight back forward in an instant, and her hand rocketed our of her skirt and she quickly wiped it on the couch as if there was nothing on her hands at all. Now I’m not gonna ever sit on that couch the same knowing that Eva Hansen wiped her cum on it. 

Her eyes are wide with shock and her lips are ever-so slightly parted. “I-. I-I uh. Oh my god. I- I-“ She barely managed to choke out her stutters through her surprise. 

I think she’s so shocked right now she can’t bother to be embarrassed yet. She started to blush the shade of an apple. Ok, nevermind. 

“So-“ I tried to start my sentence before she cut me off, “I’M SO SORRY I-HGHHhhhh I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING OH MY GOD I’M SO-“ 

“So, do you need some help?” I put bluntly. 

It is taking everything in me not to fall apart into a gay mess but this is fine obviously, I’m such a dominant cool lesbian, haha (no I’m not). 

Eva choked, “I- Wh-whhat? Wh-what do you, uh, what do you mean by, um, like, that? Wh-...” She trailed off as she slowly realized my intentions. 

“So... what do you say?” I took a loud sip of my water. 

She sat there in silence. 

“Okay, cool.” I shrugged, trying to hide my disappointment. 

I mean... what did I expect though, she’s straight and has only ever had one crush and that was on Zach Murphy. Not very heterosexual to ask a girl to jerk you off. 

I was already at the bottom of the staircase ready to head back up and pretend that nothing ever happened but then she calls out ever so quickly, “Wait, Jaelyn.” 

I whip my entire body around. 

“Yes?” I ask. 

“Um... you can. Actually, please help me with...” Eva rubs the back of her neck and looks at the floor. 

“Help you what?” I take a step forward. 

“You know...” 

“Get you off?” Another step. 

Eva gulps, “Y-yes...”

I take a few more long strides forward until I’m standing right in front of her, “How do you want me to do that, Eva?” I smile deviously. 

“Do you really need me to tell you...” Eva was really done with this already. 

Good, let her get pissed off and embarrassed. 

I fall onto her lap and straddle myself on her legs, my feet hooked around her knees, “How, Eva?” 

Eva glowers at me and laughs bitterly. She tugs on the collar of my shirt close to her chest (this is fine), so that her lips hover right above my ear, “You know exactly what you need to do, so stop with the fucking foreplay and screw me.” 

I have never been more turned on by someone swearing at me and I think that just goes further to prove the power Eva Hansen has over me. 

Also. I definitely am gonna need to wash my sweatpants tomorrow morning.

“Well.” I said, lifting my chin. “Whatever you say.” I lift my head off her chest (despite how much I had hesitated), and bit down on her sharp left collarbone. 

Eva let out a whine of pleasure and grabbed at my back with her nails, pulling me closer to her. I sucked and kissed at the mark, licking it with no mercy. 

“G-god....” Eva hissed. “You really have no chill....” She laughed a bit to herself. 

“Says you, all I did was give you a hickey and now you’re whining and grasping at my back for dear life.” I grinned. 

“Whatever.” She scoffed. 

I bit down on her other collarbone and she inhaled quickly, clearly trying to hold back any noises. 

I nibbled at it and lathered it with my saliva. I detached myself from her neck a string of spit following my mouth, I wiped it off. 

I looked at her sapphire eyes, “Take your shirt off.” She nodded submissively and obliged, taking her plain white shirt off. Eva threw it, literally threw it, across the room. 

“Well someone’s clearly eager.” I snorted. 

“Yeah shut u-“

I palmed roughly at her underwear, feeling how ridiculously wet she was. Eva gasped and her small tongue fell out. I rolled my hand a bit farther in and she let her legs fall open for me. Ahhhhh, that’s hot. Thaz hot. (A/N: I’m sorry for referencing an almost year-old meme in the middle of a smut fanfiction.)

But, just before she could truly be satisfied, I took my hand out from between her wet thighs and rubbed it on my black t-shirt. 

Eva snapped back to reality and looked at me, confused, “Well, what was that for?” 

“Well,” I smiled at her, playing innocent, “I can’t let you have it all quite just yet, okay?” I pecked her on the nose with my lips.

“...that’s a jerk move.” She said frowning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that Will Smith meme reference.


End file.
